Doubt
by XxShYrAvEnxX
Summary: You are Gamzee Makara, a 18 year old teenager obsessed with clowns and Faygo. Your are best friends with a cool motherfucker called Karkat Vantas. You'll often do anything for a high, because so far life sucks without one. But one other thing... You might be GAY. M for later chapters and language


Doubt

XxShYrAvEnxX

A/N( Sorry, still new to writing fan fiction and have never wrote GamTav before. But I was willing to try I'm hoping for it to only have a couple of chapters maybe 4 to 5. But anyway it's a human-stuck, high school, rated M for yaoi in later chapters. So enjoy love constructive criticism so bring it on :P)

You are Gamzee Makara, a 18 year old teenager obsessed with clowns and Faygo. Your are best friends with a cool motherfucker called Karkat Vantas. You'll often do anything for a high, because so far life sucks without one. But one other thing... You might be GAY.

You met him about two months back, you were late to school because you were enjoying the miracles of life, and there he was. An image of perfection even in his four wheeled device. He was talking to the school principal, Mr. Jake English.

"Aw, Mister. Makara, just in time. This is Tavros Nitram." Mr. English said in a thick British accent. Now that you get a closer look, he was more than perfect. Tanned skin, amber colored eyes, and a fluffy Mohawk perched atop his head.

"Uh, hi, I'm, uh, Tavros." he said obviously flustered. You could see the blush marking his face... wow he was so motherfucking adorable!

"Anyway, Mister Makara. I would like you to show him around the school till he can get used to it here. Of course if that's okay with you Mister Nitram?" Mr. English said questioningly.

"Sure! That's okay with me." Tavros smiled brightly. You felt like you needed to scoop him out of his chair and kiss the little motherfucking cutie. Thank god you were still high from your earlier session that morning.

"I wouldn't mind in the at all Mr. English. Hey, I'm Gamzee." you said hoping your makeup wouldn't scare him to death. But he only smiled innocently again.

"Well, be on your way then... Oh here's your schedule and Tavros...I hope you enjoy here." He said brightly, before running off the catch up to the Gym teacher, Mr. Dirk Strider.

"Thanks." Tavros said to the vanishing figure. You then rolled him out into the hallway.

"So what's your first class?" you asked him. He replied saying English 1. '_YeS!_' your thoughts screamed. " To Ms. Lalonde's, then. You can sit with me Tavros." you told him.

"Push the way then Gamzee." Tavros said jokingly. You took the handles of his wheelchair and continued to push him down the hallway leading to second period. Taking a quick stop for a quick hit and a re-application of your notorious clown face. When you arrived, your friend Karkat and Sollux had saved a seat for you. They soon started to motion you over, then stopped dead once they saw Tavros below you.

You simply wheeled him over to the desk that was beside Karkat and walked over to Ms. Lalonde's desk to hand her the note about Tavros. She looked at Tavros and back at you and nodded, handed you a textbook and that days' assignment. You took it and walked back to the desk and sat down next to Tavros.

" So, going to introduce us, Makara?" Karkat asked with the rudeness that always laced his voice.

" Okay, Tavbro, That motherfucker with the 3-D glasses is Sollux..."

" Hey I wear thethe for your protection!" The lisp clear in his words.

" Okay, whatever motherfucker, and the rude dude over there is Karat-Motherfucking-Vantas!" You tone soaked with sarcasm.

" Hello, Nook Sucker" Karkat exclaimed. Sollux only replied with a simple " Thup"

" Uh,um, Hi! I'm um., Tavros Nitram" He said clearly stuttered.

Ms. Lalonde, soon tells us " Bez quite and getz backz to werk!" We laughed because for an english teacher, you'd think she could speak English. You and Tavros just goofed around because there was only about twenty minutes left.

With about five minutes left in class you went to ask if you and Tavros could leave could leave early so you wouldn't get stuck in the hallways. She motioned you out with a swig of her coffee mug.

As you wheeled him down the hallway you took that opportunity to ask " So what the hell happened bro?" You noticed Tavros shifting uncomfortably in his chair below you.

" Oh, you don't have to tell me bro." You said trying to calm him.

"No it's okay, it just brings up old wounds ya know." he said looking up at you, amber eyes sparkling.

It ended up happening when he was eight. He was playing "Peter Pan" with an old childhood friend. And she convinced him to, uh, fly out of a tree. By saying if he wished hard enough he could do it. So with a hard wish he jumped out of the tree and when he woke up he couldn't feel the lower half of his body. Hasn't been able to walk ever since.

With hearing the story, you couldn't help but feel closer to Tavros, somehow. He just made your heart jump...

**A/N( Okay, again sorry. In my notebook it took six pages of college ruled paper soonish... Sorry about the shortness. Should have the rest of the story up soon so enjoy. Again constructive criticism is welcome, just don't be mean I'm still really new to posting my**** imagination on the inter-webs****. Thanks y'all XD) **

***edit will publish when I feel like it, if ya'll really like it I might actually finish something*  
**


End file.
